


[Podfic of] they're the world's most fearsome fighting team! by Halffizzbin

by betp



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, hi julie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:51:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betp/pseuds/betp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all starts with a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Pez dispenser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] they're the world's most fearsome fighting team! by Halffizzbin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [they're the world's most fearsome fighting team!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/644725) by [HalfFizzbin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfFizzbin/pseuds/HalfFizzbin). 



I love Julie more than garlic mashed potatoes. I love Julie's fics more than garlic mashed potatoes. I recorded this on a telephone!

[DOWNLOAD](http://www.mediafire.com/?t61cnc0vt9okedo) (13 MB)


End file.
